


broken wings won't fix your dreams.

by fumate



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: dunia ini memang sekejam itu, sayang, tetapi bertahanlah. kita akan terbang bebas suatu hari nanti.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * Karakter yang terlibat di sini bukanlah properti saya melainkan milik diri masing-masing. Adapun universe Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan adalah hak cipta daripada Hajime Isayama. Karya ini bersifat fiksional dan non-profit.
>   * Mengandung beberapa unsur kekerasan khas SnK.
> 


“Kau melakukannya dengan baik,” Patrick tersenyum kecil, mencium sudut bibir Pete lembut, halus, serupa sentuhan pertama mentari pada langit kelam. “Kau melakukannya dengan sangat, _sangat_ baik.”

Pete tertawa, pelan, menelan kebohongan. Ujaran Patrick begitu menenangkan. Damai. Lengkung bibirnya mewakili sekuncup manis, tetapi matanya, ah, _matanya_. Biru yang mengingatkan Pete pada langit benderang di luar dinding itu tersapu kelabu. Berawan. Dihalang duka. (Pete mencoba menebak apa kiranya yang memunculkan awan tersebut; kegagalannya di hari itu ataukah realisasi kalau kebebasan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dicapai dalam waktu dekat. Kemudian ia memutuskan, ah, ini tidak penting, maka Patrick yang telah duduk di atas pangkuan ditarik semakin dekat. Jangan. Jangan pergi.)

“Berbohong tidak lantas membengkokkan kejadian nyata, kan.”

Tentu. Tentu saja, Pete, tapi kau tidak perlu terus menyalahkan diri begini.

Patrick menangkup pipi kekasihnya, menatap, bertukar kepedihan yang sama lewat kontak mata. Langit bertemu tanah. Yang satu ingin melayang bebas di antara angkasa, mengamati dunia sembari terbang. Satunya lagi hanya ingin merebah—pulang. Sama-sama mendamba kebebasan dalam cara yang berbeda.

“Dengar,” bisik Patrick. Suaranya tenang, statis, padahal Pete tahu perih di dalam sana sangat menyayat. Hampir meretakkan pertahanan. “Kita bukan pahlawan. Kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang.”

Pete memejam. Di benaknya adalah kilas balik serupa neraka; darah di udara, darah di rerumputan, darah di dinding, di baju dan di kulit. Darah. Mengalir bebas di mana-mana seumpama hujan. Kepala yang terselip di celah gigi. Tangan yang terputus. Kunyahan maut. Raksasa telanjang kurang ajar yang hobi meremukkan manusia di antara mulut. Lalu—

“Brendon.”

Patrick terdiam. Rengkuhan Pete semakin erat, meremas pinggang, mengikat. Sekujur tubuh mulai bergetar dihantam rasa bersalah.

“Dia di sebelahku, kautahu, tepat di sebelahku dan tiba-tiba saja—tiba-tiba—“ Pete terhenti, berusaha menahan pahit yang meledak dalam hati. Patrick mendengar sisa ucapannya sekalipun tak pernah disuarakan. _Tiba-tiba dia hilang. Mati. Tiba-tiba dia sudah jadi mainan kunyah titan._ Muncratan darah. Kepala yang terbelah. Pete membuka mata, sayu. Tawa itu menusuk. “Aku harusnya juga mati.”

Anak rambut Patrick terlempar kanan-kiri ketika ia menggeleng keras. “Tidak, tidak—Pete, _tidak_. Jangan begitu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu.”

“Memang salahku.”

Patrick tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Sudah cukup Pete menyakiti telinga, menyakiti hatinya. Ia maju, menarik tengkuk Pete dan menangkap bibir sang kasih dalam sebuah ciuman. Panjang. Membutuhkan. Memaksa Pete membagi beban dan nyeri padanya. Membagi luka. Yang nampak, yang tersembunyi—segala. Pete menautkan jemari mereka, lantas meremas, kencang, sampai buku-buku jari memutih. Sebuah pengingat bahwasanya mereka masih bertahan, masih bersama, masih melawan bersama-sama.

Ketika ia memutus pertalian mulut (sekalipun Patrick mendekat lagi, masih ingin, masih belum puas) dan menahan dagu Patrick dengan kepit jempol dan telunjuknya, Pete menemukan dirinya tidak kuasa menatap Patrick dan tetap tegar. Sedihnya telanjur tumpah ruah. Memenuhi dada, memukul rusuk. Patrick paham. Patrick selalu paham. Ia memeluk Pete erat, menyandarkan hidung di ceruk lehernya sembari bernapas pelan.

“Tidak apa-apa,” gumam Patrick. “Tidak apa-apa. Kita masih hidup—kau masih hidup.”

Pete tertawa. Suaranya sungguh menyembilu. “Tuhan membenciku, kalau begitu.”

“Tuhan membenci kita semua.”

Patrick menyunggingkan senyum tulus. Tetap tidak membantu. Denyut nyeri di dadanya malah makin bertambah.

Pete melirik dari sudut mata.

Pemuda mungil mendesah. “Hei. Hei, Pete, hei, tatap aku,” kerah baju Pete ditarik. Kali ini Patrick tidak meminta, melainkan memaksa. Pete menuruti dengan enggan. “Kau sudah berusaha, oke? Kau sudah berjuang. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi selain itu.”

Benar, memang benar Pete telah berjuang sekuat tenaga. Hampir hilang akal membabat banyak titan, berteriak sinting, menari di angkasa dan berputar, lompat dari satu titan ke titan yang lain untuk kemudian membelah tengkuknya. Iris membulat lebar terbasahi air mata histeris. Sekujur tubuh mati rasa—ia hanya terbang dan membunuh, terbang dan membunuh, terbang, selanjutnya membunuh lagi. Pete telah berjuang, ya, tetapi apakah dengan itu Brendon kembali bernapas?

Patrick waktu itu hanya bisa memandang Pete menggila, menghabisi banyak titan sementara Patrick memberi komando pada regu untuk mundur. Pete sudah sangat terguncang harus kehilangan adik angkatnya—ia tidak bisa berjudi lebih banyak jiwa untuk dikorbankan. Tidak di hari yang sama.

Umat manusia kalah lagi untuk kesekian kali.

Sejak hari itu, mimpi buruk Pete semakin menjadi. Ia meraung di tengah malam. Menendang. Berontak. Patrick selalu kalang kabut menenangkan. Dengan dipeluk erat. Dibisiki kata-kata penguat hati. Kadang ia sial dan Pete tidak akan langsung terbangun, melainkan semakin liar melawan titan sialan yang ada bahkan di mimpi, sehingga Patrick harus terserang dan menerima tiga-empat pukulan. Pete selalu merasa buruk tiap kali terbangun dan melihat memar di pipi Patrick.

Maka Pete menolak tidur—insomnia parah. Patrick merana melihat kantung mata dan kerutan di wajah itu tambah mencolok saja. Pete kelihatan begitu lelah. Rapuh. Kesulitan hidup dan pedih mendalam menggurat jejak terlihat padanya. Di muka, di badan.

_Prajurit yang melayang di udara tertangkap mulut titan yang berlompat tinggi._

Pete menggigit bibir bawah sedikit, menatap Patrick sendu. “Mendadak sekali. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk langsung bertindak dan—dan—“ ia menghela napas, tremor. Kehilangan kemampuan untuk menyusun kata-kata.

Anggukan Patrick terlalu lemah. “Ya. Aku tahu.”

Aku tahu, Pete. Aku melihatnya. Brendon hendak menghampirimu, sudah tinggal menjejakkan kaki di atap sebelahmu ketika titan abnormal melompat dan menggigitnya. Aku tahu. Kau melihat semua itu sembari syok hebat, mata melotot dipenuhi ketakutan dan ketidakpercayaan menyaksikan kepala Brendon pecah, p e c a h, terbelah dua lantas terserpih digerogoti. Bola mata adikmu menonjol keluar terdorong tekanan. Lalu terlontar saat tempurungnya remuk. Lengannya tersangkut di langit-langit mulut gigantis. Sayap kebebasan yang ia banggakan sudah hancur. Kau melihat otak dan otot dan darah. Kau melihat adik angkatmu dalam detail yang tak seharusnya. Aku tahu, Pete, sungguh aku tahu. Aku juga tahu bagaimana jantungmu terhenti dalam detik-detik menakutkan, bagaimana akalmu mendadak lumpuh, bagaimana ngeri dan angkara dan pilu tak berkesudahan mengisi penuh dirimu. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi merawatmu. Harus bagaimana lagi supaya kau bisa lupa, supaya kau bisa berhenti meruntuhkan dirimu sendiri—meruntuhkan kita berdua akibat kehilangan yang seharusnya, _seharusnya_ , seharusnya sudah biasa kita rasakan.

Patrick menawarkan senyum palsu. Menguatkan diri untuk lelaki tersayangnya, untuk prajurit paling berani yang sudah disiksa dunia terlampau sering. Menanggung banyak derita di pundak yang bahkan tidak sebegitu kuat. Dikecupnya kening Pete lembut, penuh perasaan, penuh pengertian. Kemudian turun ke pucuk hidung. Lalu pipi kanan, pipi kiri. Melintas ke dagu. Berakhir pada bibir yang kering belum menenggak air. Bibir yang dahulu tak lelah meyakinkannya di tengah keraguan. Bibir yang telah mendesiskan banyak rahasia, yang memberinya angan untuk meraih dunia yang lebih baik. Dunia yang lebih berwarna, bebas dari teror dan dipenuhi keajaiban seperti kolam besar berisi air asin. Sesuatu untuk diperjuangkan. Sesuatu untuk membuatnya bertahan.

Pete memperdalam ciuman, menekan, hendak melupakan. Ingin fokus pada pemuda tercinta saja. Biarlah ia melupakan lara di dada barang sejenak. Patrick melenguh kecil di sela pergulatan bibir. Ia meraih tangan Pete, menggenggamnya sesaat, lalu menuntun pada ujung baju. Mengundang jemari Pete untuk menyusup ke dalam. Menjamah kulit di baliknya.

Berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas, Patrick berkata pelan,

“Suatu hari kita akan pergi dari sini. Lantas melihat laut, bertandang di alam yang tak pernah kita lihat sebelumnya.”

Suatu hari itu... kapan. Pete memandang Patrick, hampa, sekaligus penuh di saat yang sama. Suatu hari itu kapan, Trick? Esok? Bulan depan? 10 tahun yang akan datang? Atau malah tidak akan pernah?

Patrick menatap hangat. Matanya bersinar redup—sudah lelah. Lelah menghadapi dunia. Lelah membantai monster yang tak pernah habis. Lelah. Ia mengusap pelupuk mata Pete menggunakan ibu jari, kemudian merisikkan sesuatu yang terdengar terlalu muluk untuk dunia kejam tempat mereka bertinggal. Terlalu bagus dan indah.

“Kita akan baik-baik saja.”

  


 

Di malam yang dingin, dua pejuang kembali ke rumah.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~in which pete takes the role of mike and patrick is levi only he's not and i'm in eternal pain~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> udah lama pengen nulis au ini wwww tadinya mau nulis gore brutal dan fucked-up relationship, tapi jadinya malah lime h/c gini lmao maafkan. mungkin lain kali. ~~but srsly tho bandom snk au is total LEGIT i will sacrifice my limbs for this.~~ kalau saya mood mungkin ini bakal diekspansi lagi, dijadikan series ~~ga guna~~ lain. kalau ga males itu juga wk.
> 
> terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
